


Взгляд в зеркало

by Abyss_298



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: Причина, по которой Кетцалькоатль никогда не принимает жертвы: он не хочет дарить Тескатлипоке удовольствия быть правым.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Kudos: 3





	Взгляд в зеркало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A look inside the mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016637) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas). 



> Пусть ваши сердца знают,  
> о правители, о орлы и ягуары,  
> что мы не будем друзьями вечно  
> только на мгновение здесь, а потом мы пойдём  
> в обиталище Дарителя Жизни,  
> Оуайя, оуайя.
> 
> Цветы – наше единственное облачение
> 
> 1 - нагрудник ветра - украшение Кетцалькоатля  
> 2 - люди среднего достатка, самый многочисленный класс ацтекского общества  
> 3 - набедренная повязка

Мир был нов, чист и прекрасен. Вода омывала новые земли, а ветер двигался свободно. Кетцалькоатль взглянул на небо. Там не было солнца.

Грязь и вода не доставляли такого удовольствия, как он думал, а добавлять что-либо ещё казалось трудом монументальным. Порыв ветра взъерошил перья Кетцалькоатля, когда он посмотрел на бесплодную тёмную землю без времени. Тескатлипока вновь был в озорном настроении, а Кетцалькоатль не хотел ничего кроме того, чтобы его оставили в покое.

— Новая идея парит в воздухе, — сообщил ему Тескатлипока без ожидаемого приветствия, появившись рядом с Кетцалькоатлем. Холодный ветер ринулся верх, обвивая ноги Кетцалькоатля и заставляя его волосы плясать. — Нас ожидает эпоха веселья.

— Я говорил тебе, что восемнадцать сотен — это слишком много, — пожаловался Кетцалькоатль, будучи всё ещё сердитым оттого, что создание богов вышло из-под контроля, и остановился. Немного ранее Тескатлипока представил ему свою идею, и она вырвалась без всяких ограничений.

— Всегда смотри на вещи и с обратной стороны, — Тескатлипока засмеялся и остановился рядом с Кетцалькоатлем. — Четырёх с половиной сотен никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы разобраться с этим миром. Этого едва хватает, чтобы воплотить нашу идею как следует.

— Я не о твоей идее.

Кетцалькоатль сделал шаг вперёд, и Тескатлипока оборвал его, устроив руку на его обнажённой груди, как раз у эекаилакокоскатля (1). Кетцалькоатль взглянул на его руку, а потом поднял взгляд.

— Выслушай меня, — настаивал Тескатлипока, и уголки его губ изогнулись в лёгком намёке на жестокость. — Масеуальтин... (2)

Кетцалькоатль вздохнул, придавленный тяжестью этого нового мира, который они оба создавали вместе. Его разум занимали многие мысли огромной важности: какая им польза от подчинённых, если голод, жажда, сон и алчность никогда не беспокоят владык созидания? Что хорошего могут они даровать новому творению? У этого дела было слишком много последствий, чтобы решиться на прихоть.

— Я могу почувствовать твоё сердце, — сказал Тескатлипока беглым шёпотом. Его слова коснулись Кетцалькоатля подобно свежему ветерку с поверхности воды, подобно холодному туману, обрушивающемуся вниз от вновь образовавшихся перед дождём облаков. — Ты в искушении.

— Что делать? — Кетцалькоатль почти чувствовал, как он улыбается в юношеской насмешке.

— Создать их.

Тескатлипока приближался так медленно, как дым, подымающийся от мокрого дерева. Кетцалькоатль выдерживал взгляд тёмных глаз Тескатлипоки. В этих глазах никогда не было отражения, как в колодцах неподвижной воды земель без солнца.

— Располагать кем-то, кто проявит благодарность.

Кетцалькоатль застонал при мысли об этом и отступил на шаг. Рука Тескатлипоки сползла вниз и скользнула по участку кожи между рёбрами и бедром Кетцалькоатля.

— Представь этот мир с ними, чтобы привнести в него немного жизни, — настаивал Тескатлипока, пока его пальцы прочерчивали линию до маштлатля (3) Кетцалькоатля, — заставить расти пищу, танцевать, поклоняться…

— Править, страдать, умирать…

Тескатлипока смеялся. Этот смех был подобен раскату грома, подобен грохоту валуна, катящегося по склону. Довольный звук разрушения и уничтожения, знаменующий конец и начало.

— Испытать радость и горе жизни.

Кетцалькоатль извивался, как змея. Он был в смятении, потому что два неудобства терзали его сердце. Тескатлипока поворачивался вместе с ним, отказываясь отпустить.

— Как и всегда, ты стыдлив, как кролик, — сказал Тескатлипока с улыбкой на лице, смело кружа руками по бёдрам Кетцалькоатля. — Застенчив, как дева.

— А ты наглый, как ягуар, — возражал Кетцалькоатль, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть его. — Неуправляемый, как ветер.

Тескатлипока прекратил заигрывать и прижал его к своей груди. Кетцалькоатль не сопротивлялся; сопротивление воспринималось как вызов.

— Скажи мне, что ты не испытываешь желания, — Тескатлипока насмехался, притягивая его ещё ближе.

Кетцалькоатль опустил взгляд книзу. Ткани маштлатля было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть то, как Тескатлипока наслаждался тем, что издевался над ним. Вот она, цветущая ожидающая жизнь, бегущая под их ногами. С Тескатлипокой не было ни мгновения передышки, только спешка, заставляющая или сиять, или сломаться.

— Не испытываю, — сказал Кетцалькоатль потому, что его мудрость заключалась в медленных, бесспорных переменах. Заселить землю и позволить ей процветать самой было верным способом посеять тот урожай, какой они не хотели бы пожинать.

— Лжец, — вызывающе сказал Тескатлипока, приблизившись к нему и перекинув ногу через него.

Разгневанный Кетцалькоатль поднял голову лишь для того, чтобы встретиться взглядом с тёмными колодцами на его лице. Быстрый взгляд внутрь них заставил его вздрогнуть — он увидел в них себя совсем неприкрытым.

Кетцалькоатль натолкнулся на зеркало за дымом.

Он увидел могучего пернатого змея, блуждающего по чистому небу. Он наблюдал, как поднимаются к небу города — великолепные, совершенные. Он видел масеуальтин в работе, жизни, поклонении. Он постиг всю глубину их любви, их горя, их мечтаний…

Голова покрытого перьями змея мелькала снова и снова над их храмами, улицами, домами. Имя Кетцалькоатля повторялось всеми оттенками человеческих голосов — от благодарного вопля до трепетного стона, от угрожающего вскрика до испуганного плача. Несчастные наивные творения во власти земли и времени.

Кетцалькоатль лицезрел ужасную жертву, приносимую камню, обсидиановый нож, готовый забрать самое лучшее, самое прекрасное, самое дорогое, что они могли предложить.

И змей обвился около высокого здания, ожидая момента, чтобы сорвать приношение.

— Ты нравишься мне даже когда ты лжёшь, — признался Тескатлипока голосом, похожим на нежную зефирную ласку.

Кетцалькоатль стыдился своего искушения. Он был недоволен тем, как легко у Тескатлипоки получалось видеть его насквозь, и тем, как он изменился под потоком сильного ветра. Тескатлипока безжалостно цеплялся к нему, кружился и вился вокруг него. Кетцалькоатль чувствовал, как сила Тескатлипоки проникает в него, и отказывался сдаваться. Подобный грому смех Тескатлипоки пронёсся между ними, как молния между облаками. Кетцалькоатль превратился в ураган, притягивающий Тескатлипоку всё ближе и ближе с нарастающей силой, грозящейся погубить землю, только что созданную ими вместе.

Их смешанная вместе сущность принесла дождь на сухую землю, льющийся подобно потоку с самых высоких вершин, устремляющийся вниз в долины, туда, где сливался тихо и аккуратно.

Кетцалькоатль оттолкнул наконец Тескатлипоку и бросился к небесам, к той точке на Востоке, где оставался долго, до тех пор, пока не смог снова встретиться со своим мучителем.

Вернувшись, Кетцалькоатль обнаружит Чикомекоатль бродящей по земле с охапкой цветов в руках.


End file.
